Waiting
by Bagel-chan
Summary: Castle's thoughts while waiting for Kate to wake up.


**[A/N: Hey guys. This is one of the many ways that season four of Castle could start. Obviously it probably wont happen but I wrote it before seeing any sort of spoliers... so this is spoiler free! Enjoy!]**

**Disclaimer: Don't ruin my story with your logic. I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Waiting<p>

Richard Castle was not a patient man and right now was no exception. The woman that he loved, Kate Beckett, was in surgery after being shot less than 6 hours ago. The doctors were carefully removing the bullet that had tried to take her from him.

_If only I had been just a few seconds faster…_ his thought process continuing to revisit the idea that their positions could have been reversed. Castle looked around the waiting room; their friends had wasted no time in getting here, most of them already at the funeral for Montgomery. His mother and daughter had come with him in his frantic drive to the hospital. Trying not to think of the laws that he probably broke on the way here, he watched Esposito comfort Lanie and Ryan to Jenny. Alexis had fallen asleep on his lap hours ago and his mother had gone to try to find them all something to eat. Jim sat next to him, head in his hands.

He was whispering something along the lines of." Sorry Jo, you can't have her yet," over and over. Castle pitied the man, for Jim had seen his daughter shot right before his eyes and could do nothing about it.

The only person missing from the picture was Josh… who was in Asia… again. Out of courtesy, he had called Josh but when he explained how he couldn't leave the mission even though his girlfriend is in the hospital, Castle nearly threw the phone at the wall. After a long quiet walk he had come back somewhat calmed down and told everyone what was going on. Then it was Lanie's turn for a walk. By the time she had gotten back, one of the doctors came through the doors.

"Family of Kate Beckett," someone called, jerking Castle out of his thoughts. He along with everyone else stood up and the doctor raised his eyebrow at them.

"Are all of you family of Kate Beckett?" he asked and Jim stepped forward.

"I am her father-"he began to explain but Ryan cut him off.

"The rest of us view her as family even though we aren't blood related."

The Doctor raised his eyes at them but did not comment on the relationship. Instead he motioned for the group to gather around so they could hear what he had to tell them. "She has lost an inacceptable amount of blood and it will take her a while to wake up. But the bullet has been fully removed and now she can heal." Everyone let out the breath that they were holding. Castle hugged his mother and Alexis to him. She was going to be ok! The Doctor continued," Two of you can see her, but that is all."

"Jim, Castle, you go," Lanie said before anyone could speak and a chorus of nods followed. Castle stared gratefully at his friends as the Doctor ushered both men through the doors. They walked down a long hallway before turning down another. Finally the doctor stopped in front of a door. Both men looked through the window and Castle's heart fell. She was hooked up to many machines and many tubes were coming out of her. Her skin was pale and un-Beckett like. The Doctor opened the door and motioned for the two men to walk inside.

"Visiting hours go until nine, you may stay here until then. If needed, press the red button next to Kate's bed to call us," the Doctor said before shutting the door. Castle sat down on one side of Kate's bed while her father flanked her. Soon Jim fell asleep while clutching Kate's hand, the day's events catching up to him.

Castle on the other hand kept staring at her, willing with his mind for her eyes to open. He gripped her hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"Come on Kate," he whispered "Wake up Kate… Please, you can't leave yet. Someone needs to help me tease Ryan and Esposito. You need to help me understand my teenage daughter and yell at me when I do something wrong." He placed his head on her bed, still gripping her hand "Please Kate" He had told her he loved her on the floor of a cemetery as she was losing conscious. Out of all the scenarios that he had dreamed up for confessing to her his feelings that was the one he had hoped would never happen.

"I love you Kate," he said "I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's a wrap. I know it's short... Anyways Please Review!<strong>


End file.
